Fantastic Four Vol 1 281
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The appearance of the Twin Towers at the site of the World Trade Center should be considered a Topical Reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The twin towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2011. As Marvel time slides forward the earliest date of the Age of Heroes pushes fowards as well. As Marvel history has gone on for fourteen years in Marvel time, there are no longer any periods where the twin towers can exist in the modern age. * Daredevil makes his appearance here between where he travels to Italy to battle the Council of Ten and where he and the Black Widow battle the Mud Brothers. * The homeless woman Daredevil comes to rescue is Elsie Gertz, last seen in where she was also being hassled by a gang. She appears next in where she meets the Beyonder. * The Fantastic Four are temporarily staying at Avengers Mansion because their headquarters the Baxter Building was destroyed by Kristoff Vernard in . * Johnny references the rocket flight that gave the Fantastic Four their powers. This is a reference to . * He also mentions the recent war against the Dire Wraiths, the events of that story mostly occurred in - , but the conflict also spilled into the pages of . * This is not really Alicia Masters by a Skrull spy named Lyja who took the real Alicia's place in order to spy on the Fantastic Four, as revealed in . The switch happened during the events of . * "Alicia's" recounting of her and Sue's meeting with the Hate-Monger disguised as Reed Richards is expanded upon in . During this recounting Sue mentions that "Reed's" arm is not broken, Reed broke his arm in while battling Elspeth Cromwell. * Johnny mentions the prolific number of shapeshifters that exist in the world. He refers to: ** Snowbird then a member of Alpha Flight. ** States that there is always one "hanging around" the X-Men. Which is technically not accurate. At this point in their history, the X-Men did not have any shapeshifters among the group. However during this period one of their primary foes was Mystique and her Brotherhood of Evil Mutants as seen in . ** Ironically, Johnny also mentions the Skrulls, who have been regular antagonists of the Fantastic Four since . * Jarvis mentions how the Avengers are currently busy, explaining why they are not available to help the Fantastic Four. This is putting it mildly as the group were busy containing a battle between Spider-Man and Firelord as seen in . * Mr. Fantastic's slap of his wife here represents the second time that he has hit Sue. The other instance was in . * Although defeated here, the Malice persona persists and returns again in . * This story concludes in where the Fantastic Four go looking for Psycho-Man and the Hate-Monger. In that story the Hate-Monger is killed by the Scourge of the Underworld and Psycho-Man flees into the Microverse. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantstic Forum. Letters are published from Stan Lee, Chuck Wilson, James Grattan, Joe Frank, Jeffrey Lowndes, Evan M. Lanctor, Danierl Roberts, and Josh Tretakoff * The letters page reveals that the late Art Simek provided the inks for Fantastic Four #1. This information was given by Roz and Jack Kirby but is considered by many comic historians to be incorrect. Some would cite inaccuracies in Kirby's memory of events that took place decades prior. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}